


"Get out of my School"

by Ace_pergers_Syndrome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_pergers_Syndrome/pseuds/Ace_pergers_Syndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this story based on this post from tumblr: http://mr-reblogbutton.tumblr.com/post/128052179807/cloveoil-imagine-ur-otps</p><p>Castiel confronts Dean after he leaves an upsetting note in his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Get out of my School"

“Dean?”

Dean heard the deep voice calling him, but he didn’t turn around. He just put his head down and walked faster, trying to get lost in the crowd of students exiting the school.

“Dean!” There was the sound of running behind him. He briefly considered running away, but before he could do anything there was a hand on his arm. Time to face the music, Dean thought, and he turned to look into the eyes of Castiel Novak. They were the most beautiful eyes Dean had ever seen, though at the moment they were filled with confusion and hurt. Dean looked at the ground, unable to hold his gaze. 

“Dean, what the hell is this supposed to mean?” Dean looked down at the crumpled note in Castiel’s hand; He didn’t need to read it to know what it said, he had written it only an hour ago. Five little words: “get out of my school”. 

“Why would you write this?” Castiel demanded, “I thought you were my friend!” His voice broke ever so slightly at the word friend, and Dean’s heart twisted painfully. He always did this. Whenever someone took the time to get to know him and care about him, he always ended up hurting him. It would be better if he was alone, and he couldn’t hurt anybody.

In truth, Dean wasn’t sure why he had written the note. Castiel had come to the school four months ago, and he and Dean had hit it off almost instantly. But over time Dean’s feelings had grown into something more complicated; something Dean didn’t know how to deal with. He had tried to act like nothing had changed, but he couldn’t even look at the boy anymore without his stomach twisting itself into knots. Finally after weeks of pent up frustration he had dropped that note into Castiel’s desk. 

“Dammit Dean, will you say something?” 

Dean looked around and saw head’s beginning to turn in their direction. He flushed under the attention. “Can we not do this right now, Cas?” he grumbled.

“No, this can’t wait Dean! You can’t write something like this to me and then try to act like it’s nothing! I want an explanation, Dean!” Cas was yelling now, red faced and almost in tears. People were stopping to watch now. Cringing, Dean grabbed Castiel’s arm and pulled him behind a wall where they could talk more privately. Still, he kept his voice low as he spoke. 

“Look, it doesn’t mean anything, okay Cas? I was just frustrated, I didn’t mean it,”

“Frustrated about what, Dean?” Castiel made no effort to lower his voice, and it had taken on a pleading edge. Dean’s heart twisted again. God, he thought, why did he always do this? “Was it something I did? Have I been annoying you somehow? Why can’t you just talk to me?” Dean couldn’t take it anymore, he snapped.

“Dammit Cas, would you just shut up about it?” He yelled at him. Castiel was physically taken aback. “You can never just leave anything alone, can you? You just have to keep pushing and pushing and I’m sick of it!” Dean knew he was being unfair, but he couldn’t stop. All his frustration was finally pouring out, and he was totally unable to stem the flow. 

“You’re always hanging around me, when everyone else has the good sense to leave me the hell alone! And anytime something happens, you always have to know how I’m feeling, and if I’m okay and I can’t take it anymore! Why can’t you just back off and- and-” 

Dean cut off as he met Castiel’s eyes. The looked distraught, barely holding back his tears. Always, Dean thought, I always do this. Castiel dropped his gaze to the ground, his next breath coming out as a sob. All of Dean’s anger and frustration drained away in a moment, and now all he felt was guilt and self-loathing. Every time.

Dean stepped closer to Castiel, who was still crying quietly, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He pulled him closer, so that the boy’s head now rested on his shoulder, and he leant his head against his. 

“Oh Cas,” he whispered, holding tightly. “can’t you see I’m only going to hurt you?” Castiel was still crying, but he brought his arms around Dean’s waist and leant heavily against him. “I can see it, all the time when we’re together.” Dean went on. “Whenever I make you smile or laugh, or when you come to see if I’m okay, or we’re just sitting together doing nothing, all I can think is that I’m just going to end up hurting you, like this. Why don’t you just stay away from me?”

“Because you’re my friend, Dean” Castiel spoke softly. “I care about you. And I like being around you, you make me happy.”

“But I’m poison, Cas. Can’t you see that? Everyone who cares about me always gets hurt. I couldn’t even stop myself from hurting you, and you’re the last person I want to push away. I’m not worth this Castiel. I’m not worth hurting for.”

Castiel pulled away from Dean just enough to look him in the eye. His gaze was so intense, Dean almost felt like he was looking through him and straight into his soul. It was enough to take Dean’s breath away.

“You really believe that, don’t you?” he said, sounding disbelieving. He was close enough for Dean to feel the warmth of his breath on his face. “You really believe don’t deserve to be loved?” 

“Come on, Cas. What’s there to love about me? I’m angry all the time, I don’t listen to people, I never think before I do anything, I-”

“Oh Dean.” Castiel’s eyes were sad, but not hurt anymore. “Can’t you see how incredible you are? You’re so kind, and brave, and clever. You always take care of other people, even when it hurts you, and you never expect anyone to take care of you.” 

Dean head was spinning. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he made no effort to stop them. It was a little overwhelming, hearing Castiel talking about him this way. He was used to being the one who looked after other people. He was the dutiful son, the protective older brother. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so loved before. 

Castiel leaned closer to him. Their faces were only an inch apart now, and Dean couldn’t breathe. “Let me take care of you, Dean.” 

Dean wasn’t sure which of them closed the gap between their lips, and he didn’t care. He also didn’t care that someone could come around corner any moment and see them, or that this was all probably going to end in tears. Right now, he had Cas and Cas had him, and that was all that mattered. 

The rest could all wait until tomorrow.


End file.
